yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Toyota Corolla
The Toyota Corolla is a line of subcompact and compact cars manufactured by Toyota. Introduced in 1966, the Corolla managed to become the best-selling car worldwide by 1974 and has been one of the best-selling cars in the world since then. In 1997, the Corolla became the best selling nameplate in the world, surpassing the Volkswagen Beetle. Toyota reached the milestone of 40 million Corollas sold over eleven generations in July 2013. The series has undergone several major redesigns, where it is currently the 4th. The name "Corolla" is part of Toyota's naming tradition of using names derived from the Toyota Crown for sedans. The Corolla has always been exclusive in Japan to Toyota Corolla Store locations, and manufactured in Japan with a twin, called the Toyota Sprinter until 2000. Early models were mostly rear-wheel drive, while later models have been front-wheel drive based. Its traditional competitors have been the Nissan Sunny, introduced the same year as the Corolla in Japan and the later Honda Civic. The Corolla's chassis designation code is "E", as described in Toyota's chassis and engine codes. First generation The first generation Toyota Corolla was built in 1977, and is similar to Leyland Atlantean, later batches were being built in 1979 - 1984 with a minimal brief summary. The Toyota Corollas were all withdrawn in 1993 - 1999. Second generation In Singapore, Toyota's exclusive authorised dealer Borneo Motors originally sold the Japanese version of the Corolla, but later replaced it with the Corolla Altis in 2004. Most of the cars that were bought since 2003 belongs to TCC and had 14 cars. Third generation Singapore received the Corolla Altis with the same 1.6 litre 3ZZ-FE and 1.8 litre 1ZZ-FE engines used in the previous generation. Only automatic transmissions were available. In September 2010, the face lifted model of the Altis was introduced into the Singapore market. This version is the same as the Thai and Malaysian models that uses the latest Dual VVT-i engines (i.e. 1ZR-FE) for the 1.6 litre version. The Altis in Singapore are marketed in both 1.6 and 1.8 litre versions just like the former model. The 1.6 model used to be Singapore's No.1 Car for consecutive years. These were 6 Toyota Corolla Axio, Toyota Corolla and the low-floor version. There is also a Japanese market model (including Axio sedan and Fielder wagon) available under parallel import status (parallel dealers buy the vehicle overseas and do the shipping, custom declaration, vehicle testing & warranty by themselves) from smaller agencies instead of buying from the local dealer. Grades available are the standard X variant and the higher-spec G variant. The Japanese market model, along with the Japanese market Camry and Wish, are used widely as CNG-fitted taxis. Fourth generation The new Corolla Altis was available from 10 January 2014 offering only in 1.6L 1ZR-FE engine variant with Dual VVT-i . It comes with Super CVT-i with 7-speed Sequential transmission. In addition, 30 Toyota Corolla (fourth generation) has been ordered and delivered in 2014. Japanese market models (Axio and Fielder Wagon) continue to be sold here under parallel importers. Category:Cars